


Killing Room

by romanee



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dissection, Execution, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Mental Breakdown, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Dismemberment, Mouth trauma, Murder, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Stabbing, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Haru had wanted to spice things up... this was more than enough.





	1. Power Tools

**Author's Note:**

> Had some leftover prompts from goretober, so i decided to do something w/ them and used a few of them for this  
> all will be pretty short )b  
> ((unedited))

The saw was cutting threw bone and the blood curdling screams were reverberating off the walls along with the sound of bones breaking and splitting like wood once it finally went all the way through.

Lifting the spinning blade out of the body, Haru huffed behind his mask and rolled his eyes, _just shut up already,_ and repositioned the sawblade and he held it over their face watching as their eyes widened and they started shaking their head from side to said. Haru could practically hear them begging for him not to, that they’ll be quieter and he narrowed his eyes.

“One sound, one little sound… and I’ll make sure you don’t make another sound again.”

They nodded quickly but the tears continued to flow from their eyes as they tried to look past the blade in front of their face and at Haru’s face.

Like that the two of them stared at one another and Haru could see the question in their eyes, _why? Why are you doing this?!_

Haru shrugged then rolled his shoulders and starting the sawblade up again, but before he did he spoke, “I was bored and felt like it. That’s all. It’s nothing against you, Gou.”

Breaking the eye contact he plunged the spinning blade back into her body, but this time her abdomen.

Blood splatter all over the place: the saw, his hands, his shirt, his face, the ground on the other side of him and all over Gou.      


	2. Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))   
> not really an execution, but meh finally got something done

Normally he would have gone for something sharp and smooth, so that it would be a clean cut and things would be more precise. This time though, he wanted to mix things up.

After all, this was the person that mixed up his world; Haru should do the same for him.

Glancing at the bag he tossed in the corner a small smile formed on his lips. _Your sister is waiting for you to join her._

By the time Haru got everything set up in the room, movement from the bag was becoming more and more annoying; though it was admirable that he was trying so hard to get out, Haru’s lips twitched from trying to keep a smile from forming.

Taking his time over to the bag, he prepared himself for the other to fight back but once he pulled the bag open and Rin got a good look at where he was and who was looking at him, he seemed to freeze; eyes wide and confused.

Reaching out Haru gripped Rin’s hair and tugged, frowning when Rin didn’t fight back. _How boring. Gou at least tried to fight for her life._

Getting Rin to stand on his shaking legs was easy enough, but once he started to tie his arms to the table that seemed to jumpstart Rins brain.

“What the fuck Haru??”

Ah. There it was.

“Fucker! Stop it or –

Haru grabbed his face and pressed his head into the table, “Your sister really did put up more of a fight than you are right now.” How far could he push Rin he wondered, what was going to make him snap that would force Haru to knock him unconscious? Gou had been easy; all Haru had to do was threaten Rin’s life.

The rage that over took Rin was astounding, curse after curse spilled from him and he nearly got Haru across the face, but when Haru’s elbow connected with is face he went quiet trying to grip at his own face, but soon enough they were tied properly and Haru moved to his legs. Rin was still spewing profanities at him but they held hardly any bite to them. _One good hit was all it too huh…_

“Why… why Gou… why did you” he got chocked up, “this whole time it was you.” Haru snorted at the hurt and confusion in his voice.

“‘I was bored and felt like it. That’s all’” he patted Rin’s cheek, “that’s what I told Gou.” He really was just bored. “But enough talk, I think you’ll end up being louder so I prepared something.”

He ignored Rin’s yelling in favor of grabbing the nail he saved for this. Once Rin got a glimpse of it as Haru got closer, he started to fight against his restraints, but Haru was waiting… waiting for him to speak and when he did Haru plunged it into his mouth.


	3. Gunshot Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))

Applying pressure of his abdomen Sousuke struggled to get the blood to stop flowing. Ducking his head he fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

_Not like this… I – I can’t just… not here, not by **his** hands!_

“Sousuke, you’re making this a lot harder than it needs to be.”

If he could will himself to stop breath he would, but the pain in his stomach was overbearing, nothing, not even his stupid shoulder, hurt like this.

The sound of leaves crunching brought him from his thoughts and he steadied his heavy breathing… he was close and getting closer now. He needed to get away but when he went to shimmy away from the brush he was hiding behind the pain that over took him was astounding. It was a miracle more blood wasn’t forcing its way out of him.

A click

Then a sigh

_Fuck_

Slowly lifting his head, Sousuke found himself staring at the end of a gun. He looked up more; blue eyes filled with pity looked back at him.

“Haruka…”

Three shots; three shots were fired into this body: the right side of his chest, and both his shoulders. Sousuke wasn’t sure when he fell back onto the grass but when his vision came back to him, Haruka was standing over him gun leveled with his head.

+

He wanted to see a different expression on Sousuke’s face, but… he’ll take what he can get. _This will have to do, I guess._

For a moment Haru contemplated letting him bleed out, make him suffer longer.

 _No… this wasn’t as fun…_ huffing Haru shrugged to himself and bent down so the end of the gun was an inch away from Sousuke’s forehead.

Haru frowned even more; pulling the trigger was unsatisfying… but the saving grace was now he didn’t have to deal with annoying yelling while he sawed off each of Sousuke’s limbs.  


	4. Bodily Fluids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))

Unlike the others, Haru wanted this to be painless for Makoto.

However, like most things, not everything goes according to plan.

_A real shame really._

Watching his best friend struggle was… surprisingly easy. Out of everyone Haru thought that this time would at least make him feel something; but once he got everything set up he hollowness was back and he _hated_ ; hated that he felt this way, so Haru made a last minute decision to not do anything yet; to draw everything out _longer_ because well, this was Makoto. Until the very end he gives Makoto special treatment.

Whether that was a good or bad thing was beyond him. All Haru knew was that he wanted this to last and to start things off he was going to start with Makoto’s eyes. They had always been his favorite thing about Makoto after all.

+

Three hours

Haru wanted three hours before everything was out of Makoto’s system and his best friend was unusually quiet, his shallow breathing was what gave him away to how he was really feeling but that was okay.

“Makoto, I’m going to take the blindfold off… okay?”

If he said no he would just move on to something else, but he really wanted to see his eyes.

“…”

Haru waited while Makoto gnawed on his bottom lip.

“I –I… Haru…” he sounded like he wanted to cry, maybe he already was and Haru just couldn’t see the tears yet. _Say yes so I can see your eyes makoto_

“Let me see your eyes” he looked at the spoon in his hand, “please.”

All he got in response was a shaky inhale and exhale before Makoto finally nodded, giving him the okay to move.

Gently he reached behind Makoto’s head and untied the knot and slipped it off of his face and letting the cotton material fall to the ground. Haru couldn’t help but bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. _So he was crying_

A choked noise left Makoto’s mouth while he tried to say Haru’s name, but he quickly shut it when Haru simply shook his head.

Steady hands reached out and felt around Makoto’s eyelids; Haru could feel Makoto tensing under his touch but that too was okay, he wondered if Makoto knew what he was going to do… after all he was always so good at reading him.

+

Normally Haru hated it when screams were ringing out throughout the room, however, this time he only had a slight headache, while was an improvement; meant he could take his time even more, prolong things _even more_. With a swift pull a soft popping sound could just barely be heard over even more shrill cries. More blood pooled out of the eye socket and the optic nerves were exposed. If he wanted the lovely green eye he’d have to separate it from the nerve.

Keeping a gently hold on the eye he turned and glanced around for his scissors, humming in satisfaction once he spotted them and quickly made use of them.

Snip here

Snip there

Ah, it looked like Makoto was going into shock now… sighing Haru placed the eye in a jar he pre-prepared and watched in disappointment as Makoto’s body shook and convulsed.

It had been fun while it lasted.


	5. Bloody and Beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))

He didn’t like taking his frustration out like this, it was probably more terrible than the things he did to Gou, Rin, Sousuke and Makoto, but it was like his body wasn’t his anymore.  _Almost like all this is finally reaching a breaking point._

He shoved that thought aside and delivered stronger kick to the body curled up on the ground. Haru was glad he at least but a bag over Rei’s head because he wasn’t sure how he’d manage with looking into pleading eyes. Not after Makoto.

Blood was starting to stain his shoes and quickly he kicked them off and fell to his knees and started to deliver punch after punch.

His breathing was harsh and he felt dizzy, but he couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop! Not until the body under him stopped moving.

Haru almost hated how nice it was to actually do something with his own hands, and not some blunt or sharp objects.  


	6. Surreal Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))

This was cruel of him, that much he could acknowledge.

But like everything else he pushed that thought to the back of his head and continued on like he planned.

Haru was glad Nagisa at least kept his sobbing hiccups to a minimum, because after Rei the slight noise was giving him a headache and he would start to overthink things and he didn’t need that right now, not when he still had to tie up Rei’s lifeless body up across from Nagisa.

He could hear Nagisa talking to him, but he tuned the boy out and tied the rope around Nagisa’s ankles just a little bit tighter than he needed to.

More words, that were most likely pleas, poured out of Nagisa’s mouth and Haru was contemplating if he should slice his tongue out or just gage him. Biting down on his tongue some and Haru was already walking away and digging around for a pair of scissors.

Haru doesn’t remember walking back up towards Nagisa, nor does he remember stabbing the scissors in the center of Nagisa’s tongue, but once he came back to his senses the first thing he recognized was the blood, then the screaming. Frowning he twisted the scissors around before opening them.

“Shush”

Letting the scissors fall to the ground he turned his back on the other and went for the bag he had stuffed in a corner.

As he unloaded Rei’s battered body he spoke, “Everything I do to him, I’m going to do to you.”

+

Tying up a dead body was more work than he wanted to deal with, but it had been worth it.

Having a body upright made it easier for Haru to dissect.

With a steady hand, Haru sliced down from under Rei’s chin all the way down to just above his belly button. Even now, his body still had some spare blood to spill; this time he dragged the blade horizontally and with his hands pulled skin, meat, fat apart when a loud retching grabbed his attention. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Nagisa throwing up.

“Don’t forget, ‘everything I do to him, I’m going to do to you.’”            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more to go and im finally /done/


	7. Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done \o/  
> ((unedited))

Carving into his leg, Haru took his time, slowly working the knife into his own leg.

He bit into the rag he stuffed into his mouth grinding his teeth into the material while blood pooled down his thighs and onto the ground. Once the blade was deep enough into flesh from his knee to his hip he pulled the knife thought muscle and fat.

Bloodied hands shook as he repeated the process with his other leg and this time he spit the rag out of his mouth and let his voice out and screamed; screamed until his vocal cords were over worked.

At some point he tossed the knife to the side and started clawing at his skin with his hands; pulling the muscles he cut into already out until he could make out the white of his bones.

It was different.

Haru was used to the squishing of others fleshly bits in his hands, he was very familiar with them actually, but not his own; feeling the burn of skin tearing and the rush of blood draining out of the gashes on his legs made him feel lightheaded, but he pushed on removing everything from his legs and took hold of his own femur and pressed down, beat down on the bone until it snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More gore [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/560489)


End file.
